


8 Hours and 12 Minutes

by Omegarose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Multi, Thruple, i wrote this years ago please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Michael was always alone, after Lucifer fell and God left. Raphael handled the business-end of Heaven and Gabriel vanished not long after their father. Only now, after thousands of years alone, does she have company.And just like a cat she demands that affection.





	8 Hours and 12 Minutes

“Michael!” Adam complained, swatting away the archangel’s hand after it nudged his face for the upteenth time.

“Go the fuck back to sleep,” Lucifer growled from the foot of the bed, pulling a corner of the comforter over his face. Only his Father knew how he had migrated from between Adam and Michael to there in the middle of the night, while still asleep.

“I don’t sleep, Lucifer,” Michael reminded dryly.

Adam nuzzled into Michael’s neck, fingers loosely grasping at her back. “Then be quiet, Mika. We wanna go back to sleep.”

“You two have been unconscious for eight hours and twelve minutes, which is approximately a healthy amount of time for an adult male. Lucifer, of course, needs no sleep being an angel--or rather former angel.”

Lucifer gave a light snore, having fallen back to sleep.

Michael kicked him in the shoulder, causing Lucifer to jolt and nearly roll off the bed.

“Eight hours isn’t-” Adam started.

“Eight hours and twelve minutes,” Michael corrected.

Adam frowned. “Eight hours  _ and twelve minutes _ is physically enough, but not for the soul.”

“That makes no sense, Adam.”

“I was learning how to be a nurse, I know what I’m talking about,” Adam murmured sleepily, eyes struggling to stay open. He had nearly drifted back to sleep, and by the soft snores from the foot of the bed he knew Lucifer had, when Michael nudged Adam and successfully brought him back into awareness.

“What do you want!” Adam whined, pulling back so he could blearily peer at Michael’s face. Michael’s hurt, semi-betrayed face. “Oh no, what’d I do?”

Lucifer sat up looking extremely disgruntled. “Someone better be dying.”

Michael looked even more like a kicked puppy. “I….I’m sorry. It was stupid. You two can go back to sleep if you wish.”

Lucifer collapsed back down.

“Lucifer get your lazy ass up!” Adam snapped, crossing his legs beneath him so he could sit up fully.

The fallen angel jolted up. “Alright, Jesus.”

“Please don’t drag our half brother into this,” Michael pleaded, backing off the bed so that she was standing on the carpeted floor of their bedroom. “Everything’s fine, really.”

Adam shot Michael a no-nonsense look. “Tell us what’s wrong, Mika.”

The archangel scuffed her feet together, eyes downturned. “I ...no. I really shouldn’t bother you. Go back to sleep.”

“Michael, I swear if I got up just to hear you make excuses….” Lucifer threatened, and to Adam’s surprise it worked.

Michael’s face crumpled into one of misery. “I just ...I hate being alone. I was alone in heaven for so long, just watching and waiting and everyone was too afraid or too busy or just didn’t care to visit me so I was alone and thinking and….” she trailed off, sniffling. “I just can’t stand it. It probably sounds stupid, and you had it so much worse, but-”

“It’s not stupid, Mika,” Adam said softly. He took Michael’s hand and pulled her gently back onto the bed. “You matter, too. It’s not just about us. If you don’t want us to sleep as long we won’t.”

“But-” Lucifer protested, pouting.

Adam silenced him with a glare, continuing; “Or we’ll figure something out that you could do for us while we do sleep, alright?”

Michael nodded, tentatively smiling at the pair. “I ...thank you. Thank you two for everything.”

“Now, since Lucifer technically doesn’t need sleep,” Adam started, about to say more before he suddenly found he couldn’t. He frowned at Lucifer, gesturing wildly with his hands to “GIVE ME MY DAMN VOICE BACK!”

“What is that, Addy?”

Adam would have been growling if he could make any noise. His eyes were positively boring holes into Lucifer.

Michael rolled her eyes, waving her hand so that Adam regained his voice.

“You. Mother. Fucker.” Adam pounced on Lucifer, glowering.

“Both of you, knock it off! You’re going to get hurt!” Michael protested, trying to pull Adam off of Lucifer, who was screaming and pushing back at the human.

They separated, Adam crossing his arms across his chest while Lucifer pouted at the foot of the bed.

“Now, I’m going to go make us  _ all _ some breakfast while you two relax for a bit, alright?” Michael said, leaning over to kiss Adam, then Lucifer. Only Lucifer didn’t let him go, instead wrapping his arms around the archangel’s neck and pulling her onto the bed.

“I don’t suppose breakfast can wait?” Adam said, tugging the pair to the center of the bed.

Michael moaned quietly. “Definitely. It can definitely wait.”


End file.
